jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Trollka21/My memories keep you near
Piosenka Pełny tekst i tłumaczenie ---- In this world you tried Not leaving me alone behind Po wojnie większość smoków z sanktuarium przeniosła się na Berk, jednak część – głównie te kalekie – pozostała w dawnym leżu białego alfy. Valka regularnie tam zaglądała pod pretekstem opieki nad smokami, ale w rzeczywistości powód był inny. Chciała chociaż przez chwilę oszukiwać się że jest jak dawniej – ona mieszka wśród smoków, odcięta od świata, a jej mąż i syn żyją bezpiecznie bez niej. Rozpaczliwie pragnęła cofnąć czas, nawet jeśli oznaczało to samotność. Wolała tak żyć, niż mieć świadomość że miała szansę powrotu do dawnego szczęścia i natychmiast ją straciła. Zamyślona, nieświadomie dotarła na przedpola sanktuarium. Kiedy w końcu się rozejrzała, zmartwiała. To w tym miejscu zginał jej mąż. I w tym miejscu zginęła tez cząstka jej samej. Przymknęła oczy, próbując odgonić niechciane wspomnienia. There's no other way I prayed to the Gods, let him stay Tego, co wtedy czuła, nie da się opisać. W jednej chwili zalała ją taka fala uczuć, że nieomal zbiła ją z nóg. Przerażenie, rozpacz, miłość, niepewność - uczucia mieszały się w niej, tworząc dziką mieszankę. Wnosiła modły do bogów, aby Go oszczędzili, żeby nie odchodził teraz, kiedy wszystko mogło być w porządku. Nic to nie dało. Jej serce już zawsze będzie rozdarte The memories ease the pain inside Now I know why Był jeden sposób, aby choć na chwilę oderwać się od rzeczywistości i w krótkiej, ulotnej chwili odciąć się od osamotnienia i przytłaczającego, dojmującego bólu. Zamknęła oczy… *** Młoda dziewczyna drżała z zimna w lesie. Z wahaniem przyjęła wyciągniętą dłoń chłopca, jednocześnie krzywiąc się z bólu. Młodzieniec spojrzał ze współczuciem na nią i jej skręcona kostkę, wziął ją na ręce i ruszył w kierunku wioski. * Snoggletog. Valka ze zdumieniem patrzyła na Stoicka, stojącego przed nią i wyciągającego rękę w jej stronę. W jego oczach, zamiast zwyczajnej pewności siebie, widziała niepewność i zakłopotanie. ''- Czy mogę…? – spytał cicho.'' Valka, wciąż oszołomiona uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i ujęła jego wyciągniętą dłoń. *** Valka nieświadomie osunęła się na ziemię, opierając się plecami o Chmuroskoka. Na jej ustach błąkał się delikatny uśmiech. Patrzyła w dal, częściowo ukojona tymi myślami, pielęgnowanymi i chronionymi jak najcenniejsze klejnoty. All of my memories keep you near In silent moments, imagine you'd be here All of my memories keep you near '' ''Your silent whispers, silent tears Przypominała sobie najpiękniejsze chwile z ich wspólnego – zbyt krótkiego – życia. Stoick nieśmiało pytający, czy mogą się spotkać. Jej mocno bijące serce, kiedy patrzyła w jego oczy. Dreszcze na całym ciele, kiedy go przypadkiem dotknęła, iskry w jego oczach, kiedy na nią patrzył. Ich pierwszy pocałunek, zaledwie delikatne muśnięcie warg, ale rozpalające serca i umysły. Stoick klęczący przed nią… Łzy spływały po jej policzkach, ale ona nie zwracała na nie uwagi. Patrzyła z dalekiej perspektywy na jej życie, wyłapując te szczęśliwe chwile, które dotyczyły Jego. Made me promise I'd try To find my way back in this life I hope there is a way To give me a sign you're okay - Kochany… - Zaczęła łamiącym się głosem – Tęsknię… - Schowała głowę w dłoniach i dalej mówiła przez łzy – Jest mi ciężko… Bardzo… Dlaczego ciebie tu nie ma? – Wzniosła spłakane oczy do nieba – Dlaczego musiałeś odejść? Dlaczego nasze życie musi być takie? Dlaczego zawsze tracimy... siebie? Upadła na kolana i załkała spazmatycznie. – Daj... mi – wyszeptała przez łzy – Daj mi… mały znak, ze wszystko u ciebie w porządku… Proszę – wyłkała boleśnie i zaraz gorzko się roześmiała –To bez sensu – skuliła się i schowała głowę w dłoniach. Po chwili jednak uniosła głowę. Coś się zmieniło. Na tych pustych przestrzeniach pod sanktuarium zawsze wiało. Płaskie pola były idealne dla porywistych, północnych wiatrów. Tego dnia nie wiało. Panowała całkowita cisza. Aż do teraz. Valka poczuła, jak jej twarz zaczyna pieścić delikatny, ciepły wiatr. Lekko rozwiewał jej włosy, osuszał łzy, uzdrawiał duszę. Kobieta westchnęła. Lodowy ciężar, który wyrósł w jej sercu po tamtych pamiętnych chwilach, lekko się ocieplił i zaczął rozpuszczać. Mimo, że wielokrotnie powtarzała swojemu synowi, aby nie żył przeszłością i zaczął żyć dalej, to właśnie przeszłość była dla niej lekiem, twardą podstawą, pewnym oparciem, dzięki któremu mogła zacząć żyć dalej. Bez Niego. Together in all these memories I see your smile All the memories I hold dear Darling, you know I'll love you '' ''Till the end of time Poczucie bezpieczeństwa w jego silnych ramionach, świadomość, ze mogą na sobie polegać, że chociażby świat się walił, On będzie przy niej – Dawniej to niesamowita pewność napełniała ją nieopisanym uczuciem, które - jak mogło się wydawać – było tak delikatne, że w każdej chwili mogło się rozsypać na drobniutkie kawałeczki. Teraz echo tego odczucia było lekiem dla jej duszy. *** ''- Stoick, ja… - młoda dziewczyna spuściła oczy ze smutkiem i poczuciem rezygnacji. Nie mogła, po prostu nie mogła mu tego zrobić. '' ''- Co? – Spytał z niepokojem. Podniosła na niego oczy. W jego oczach błyszczało podekscytowanie, ale też niepewność i obawa.'' ''- Nie mogę – szepnęła – Nie zasługuję na ciebie… '' ''- Co? – szepnął z niedowierzaniem '' ''- Popatrz na siebie… Będziesz wodzem. Jest tyle kobiet, które byłyby o wiele bardziej odpowiednie na twoją żonę. '' ''- Val… '' ''- Potrzebujesz kogoś, kto mógłby udźwignąć z tobą twoje obowiązki – ciągnęła, nie zauważając jakby jego wtrącenia się – Czy od wodza nie oczekuje się, ze poślubi odpowiednią kobietę? – spytała, patrząc mu w oczy. '' Odwrócił wzrok '' ''- Oczekuje – szepnął z westchnieniem '' ''- No właśnie - Powiedziała smutno. Już miała się odwrócić i odejść, ale złapał ją za rękę i obrócił do siebie. '' ''- No więc, dlaczego się wzbraniasz? – spytał, patrząc jej w oczy '' ''Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. '' ''- Daj spokój – próbowała wziąć ręce, ale on złapał ją za ramiona. '' ''- Twierdzisz że się nie nadajesz? Val, nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że akurat ty będziesz wygadywać takie głupoty – szepnął, gładząc ją czule po policzku. Widząc, że dalej nie rozumie, westchnął z irytacją. '' ''- Odkąd cię poznałem, zawsze byłaś silna. Nie ciałem, ale umysłem i duchem . Kiedy inni chcieli odpuścić, ty się nie poddawałaś, dążyłaś do celu. Zawsze niesiesz innym wsparcie, nadzieję, pomoc, mimo że sama jej nie oczekujesz. I ty mi mówisz, że nie jesteś odpowiednia? Zresztą – prychnął z irytacją – mam gdzieś co sądzą inni. Chcę ciebie i tylko ciebie. '' ''Przytulił ją, ale ona delikatnie się odsunęła. '' ''- Jesteś pewny? – spytała z załzawionymi oczami. '' ''- Jak nigdy – odparł poważnie i pocałował ją we włosy. '' ''Valka, z mocno bijącym sercem wtuliła się w jego pierś. '' ''- Kocham cię - szepnął Stoick. '' ''Valka, przepełniona szczęściem, odszepnęła – Ja też… *** -… cię kocham – wyszeptała ze łzami w oczach, wspominając chwilę sprzed lat. Pora zacząć żyć od nowa. Wstała i niespiesznym krokiem podeszła do Chmuroskoka. - Wracajmy do domu, kochany – szepnęła, uśmiechając się przez łzy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone